Pourquoi Harry à refuser
by les zizines
Summary: [OS] Pourquoi Harry à refuser l'amitié de Draco ?


**Pourquoi Harry a refusé ...

* * *

**

_Voilà un nouvel OS (dont tout les personnages, bien sur, appartiennent à JKR et non à moi), sur lequel je n'ai pas beaucoup travaillé le style, et il ressemble beaucoup au film.

* * *

_

- Excuse moi. Je peux m'installer ici? Il y a plus de place nulle part, demanda un rouquin en passant la tête à la porte du compartiment dans lequel Harry se tenait.

- Oui bien sûr.

Le jeune garçon s'installa en face du brun.

- Je m'appelle Ronald Weasley, mais tu peux m'appeler Ron si tu veux.

- Et moi Harry … Harry Potter.

- Alors c'est vrai, tu as une … cicatrice, finit-il époustouflé.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre les deux jeunes, lorsque …

- Vous voulez quelque chose les enfants ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux ébahit à la vu de toute cette nourriture inconnue.

- Non merci, j'ai déjà tout prévu, répondit Ron en sortant de sa poche un sachet rempli de choses bizarres, sans doute des sandwich aux tripes.

- On prend le tout, déclara soudain Harry, qui lui n'avait rien prévu pour le voyage.

La femme potelée leur donna tout leurs achats et repartie après leur avoir souhaité une bonne journée.

- Dragée surprise de Bertie Corchue ?

- Oui, la surprise c'est le goût, mais prends en un, tu comprendras mieux.

Harry pris une dragée de couleur blanche crémeuse quoiqu'un peu verdâtre, et commença à la sucer. Puis la recracha précipitamment.

- Quel goût ? demanda Ron curieux.

- Je dirai salsifis, épinard et rutabaga.

- Beurk.

- Ah, c'est horrible, comment je fais pour faire passer le goût ? demanda le brun en grimaçant.

- Tiens, dis Ron en lui tendant une boite de forme étrange. C'est un chocogrenouille.

Harry ouvrit la boite et regarda la grenouille de chocolat sautillé jusqu'à la fenêtre et finir tragiquement ses jours en se suicidant (Nda : ouiiiinnnnnn, que c'est triste, pauvre, pauvre petite grenouille ! snoc).

- Dommage, normalement elles ne peuvent faire qu'un grand bond.

- Et, regarde, j'ai une carte de dumbledor.

- Ah ouais, j'en ai au moins 5 de lui.

- Il me fait un peu penser au père noël …

- Qui ?

- Bah tu sais, le gros monsieur qui t'apporte les cadeaux à noël … dit Harry en se moquant un peu du rouquin.

- Pppffff, encore un truc moldu.

- Ouais … mais quand même, y a quelque chose … il a pas un look bizarre ?

- Bah, on peut dire qu'il a sa propre mode, dit un autre rouquin en entrant dans le compartiment des deux futurs griffondors.

- Un look très particulier que personne ne lui volera jamais, renchérie un autre roux en entrant à son tour dans la cabine.

- Moi c'est Fred, et lui-

- Georges. Bon, on vous laisse, dit il tout en subtilisant discrètement une bonne poignée de sucrerie.

Les deux frère repartirent par là où ils étaient venu le plus tranquillement du monde.

- Très discret.

- Bah, il faudra t'y habituer, ils sont toujours comme ça.

- Ah... bon, excuse moi, mais ce goût me reste en travers de la gorges, je vais au toilette, dit Harry en avalant difficilement sa salive.

Le jeune homme sortie dans le couloir exigu, puis se dirigea vers les cabinets, mais en chemin il heurta un garçon blond platine, qu'il avait déjà aperçu lorsqu'il avait acheté ses robessur lechemin de traverse. Ce dernier lui lança un regard plein de sous entendu en se lêchant les lévres du bout de sa langue rose et humide, puis reparti, laissant Harry figé sur place.

* * *

- Harry, ça va ? t'as l'air, très bizard.

- Euh, oui-

- Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? un garçon nommé Neville a perdu son crapaud, demanda une jeune fille en ouvrant soudainement la porte.

- Non

- Tanpis, mais vous devriez mettre vos robes de sorcier, on va bientôt arriver.

La brunette se retourna et parti vers le compartiment suivant, pendant ce temps, les deux garçons avaient commencé à mettre leur robes.Puis, tout en continuant à discuter, ils quittèrent le train qui s'étrait arrêté, pour se diriger vers les barques indiqué par un semi géant.

Et enfin, ils entamèrent la dernière ligne droite avant Poudlard, sur le lac magnifique, noir d'encre illuminé par quelques lucioles et lumières magiques. Une fois accosté sur les rives sombres, les élèves entamèrent une courte marche sur un petit chemin de terre,puis pénétrèrent dans legrand hall de Poudlard.

Pendant que les élèves s'extasiaent devant la majestueuse pièce, le blond s'approcha de Harryet de Ron.

- Alors c'est donc vrai ce qu'on racontait dans le Poudlard express, Harry Potter est élève à Poudlard.

Une rumeur traversa la salle.

- Voilà mes amis, Crabe et Goyle, moi je suis Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

Ron s'exclaffa.

- Un rouquin et une robe de seconde main, pas la peine de te demander ton nom, tu es un Weasley. Tu apprendras vite Potter, que certaines familles de sorciers vallent mieux que d'autres, je peux te conseiller, finit Draco et lui tendant la main.

Harry fut tenter une seconde de la lui serrer, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'acier de Draco qui indiquait clairement ses intentions à son égard (nda : me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié le regard lancé de Dray à Ry' dans le couloir).

- Je sais qui sont les gens douteux, je n'ai pas besion de conseil (nda : et oui, il est jeune et encorre assez étroit d'esprit, mais on l'excusetra, avec la fammille qu'il a eut).

* * *

_Fin, _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. review ?_


End file.
